<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Locked Away by KikiE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098746">Locked Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiE/pseuds/KikiE'>KikiE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also sort of inspired by Barbies Rapunzel?, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birds, But worse?, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Dream is gothel, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Help, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, I am a simp for winged aus, I cant take sad endings, Inspired by Tangled (2010), JUST, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Phoenix TommyInnit, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Wilbur Soot, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Platonic soulmate au?, Rapunzel Elements, SoulFriends - Freeform, T for Tommy, Tags Are Hard, That movies the best, Their twins your honor, There do be kingdoms, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Whats canon whos she?, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wings, all i know is pain, c!dream sucks, how dare that not be a tag, idk - Freeform, so i wont pain you all with that, we dont stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiE/pseuds/KikiE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy had lived in this tower his whole life, along with his older brother dream. Dream had taken him in at a young age, when his biological family had abandoned him, Dream was his savior from death. Tommy owed his life to dream, and he knew this, oh he knew this well. Dream protected him, Dream cared for him, and without Dream, Tommy would be nothing. A dead man so to say. So maybe that's why it took Tommy so long to ask to go listen to the music.</p><p>Every year on the day Dream said Tommy's birthday was, music played. The type of music that made you want to get up and dance along to it. Though it was never loud enough for Tommy to do so, and Dream never let him out to go listen. But maybe now that hes sixteen, Dream might let him. Bring him to go see the music, and hell show him some of the world. Tommy could hide his bright colored feathers easily with a cloak of some sorts. So maybe this year Dream would say yes.</p><p>Tommy wasn't aware how wishful this thinking was at the time, he wish he did though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Immortality, living forever, not being able to die of old age. Immortality is something most people would want, though the thought of living out your loved ones and seeing the world destroyed pains them. Though thankfully immortality is unobtainable, or so most people think. An old book speaks of a version or sorts of immortality. Rebirth, which can only be done by certain species. </p><p>Dream was not one of these species, he was completely human. Though he dreamed of living forever when he was young. The thought of being able to take your time in life, and not worrying about dying. Though as an adult he realized that his dreams were near impossible, Immortality is not easily obtainable. Though Dream would not stop till he would get it.</p><p>See he read an old book, which had seemed to be many years older then he was, it spoke the the feathers of a Phoenix, if used correctly could grant some type of reincarnation system. A muddied version of the rebirth system of Phoenix, Dream could live forever by this means. So he obtained a Phoenix, a young one. Named the Phoenix Spirit. Spirit kept Dream alive. Young and well, and whenever death came upon Dream, He just was back the next day, age 21 in his tower hidden in the mountains.</p><p>Dream lived many, many centuries, people who knew him proclaimed he was an immortal god. That could do great things. They said things of him taking down whole armies, without even taking a scratch. Which soon, the people granted him the title of their king. Dream was the ruler of the great kingdom of Esmpie, he ruled for many centuries.  Though his people never knew the truth of his immortality. </p><p>The truth of it all was Spirits feathers. Though over the years turning dark black, and killing Dream in his earlier ages of his thirties, instead of what used to be his eighties. Spirit seemed to be losing his, well spirit, spirit was dying, and Dream noticed.</p><p>So when the last feather fell from Spirits body, Dream sobbed and cried as his Phoenix turned to dust for the last time, right before his eyes. Only leaving an orange feather in his wake. Dream had lost his source of living forever, and even more so lost the only thing that never changed in his life, Spirit. His lifelong pet, no not pet, Friend. His only stability.</p><p>So with his heart heavy Dream did what he did with every feather he took from spirit. He made it into a potion. Though a different recipe, that took over 20 years to make. Though after all his hard work he made it, the potion, if he took a drink from it every 10 years, he would return to his younger state, at age 21. He then hid it, deep in the woods he originally grew up in, near the mountains where he lived for over 300 years. </p><p>So for a century everything was peaceful, everything was normal, he had barely even dented the potion, the life potion he called it. He decided to start the legend of the life potion, that if drunk you would stay young, forever. Or if given to the dead, they could have another chance. The story spread across lands and lands. It was soon well known that many people went out looking for it, Dream although made sure that no one could find it, or so he thought.</p><p> </p><p>In a Kingdom neighboring the Esmpie, housed most of the avian population. The kingdom was called the Arctic empire, currently ruled by a king by the name of Philza. Phil was a great man, loved by his people. In his kingdom, no one cared if you were hybrid or human. The people in his kingdom lived in peace with one another.</p><p>King Phil, along with his wife the queen, had 2 sons as of the current time.The two boys (Twins) were not avian like their father instead they were both shapeshifters like their mother. Techno the older twin was a piglin hybrid, with bright long pink hair and had the urge to duel and protect. Wilbur, the younger twin, was a zombie piglin hybrid. He had short brown hair, with circular glasses and had the dream to be a writer.</p><p>Though they were soon due to have another child, but with the sickening health of the queen, the doctors were unsure if either her or the child would even live. So Phil looked to the legend of the potion of life, he was unsure if it was even real, but he sent his knights out looking for it. Months soon passed, and the date of the child's birth was nearing, and the queen's state was worsening. So on a mission to save his wife and unborn child, King Phil joined his knights on their quest to find the potion. Phil could only hope for a miracle.</p><p>And a miracle it was, after weeks of searching, they found it, they actually found it. It was hidden deep in an enchanted forest, no wonder no one had found it, no one dared entering the forest, but Phil and his knights did, And they found the potion. After finding it they hurried back to the empire, though didn't seem to notice the green eyes that pierced through the greenery, the eyes that witnessed what they stole.</p><p>Phil and his knights soon arrived back in the empire, so seemingly on time as the queen was giving birth. Although she was overrun by sickness and seemingly in her last moments. But Phil arrived with the so-called legend and gave the drink to his wife. She lived and so did their baby, the new royal family member. Tommy.</p><p>A blond haired, blue eyed boy was born, the kingdom rejoiced at the birth of the new prince. Though one person was unhappy. Dream was, his potion, the last of spirit was taken from him, and for what, a child?</p><p>So maybe that's why he sat on the child's windowsill now, staring down at the newborn. Would the powers of the potion have any effect on the child? Dream didn't know. Dream dropped down from the window and into the room, he had years upon years of practice to be as silent as possible. Slowly making his way over to the child's crib, he stared down it. He looked over the child, or Tommy he supposed as the name was engraved into the wood of the crib. Taking a closer look at the child, Dream noticed something, what seemed like small tufts of fur, was growing behind the child's ears. Bright orange fur.</p><p>Dreams eyes widened as he looked at the fur on the child, the potion had affected the child, the child was a hybrid definitely. This worked so perfectly in Dreams favor, he looked up from the child and glanced around the room. Before picking him up, Dream bundled the child in a blanket that was in the crib.</p><p>Dream crept back towards the window and slowly moved to climb down for the windowsill. Smiling as he went down, Dream had found his new spirit, he had found his new Phoenix.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly I've had this idea for a while and just started to act upon it. </p><p>Also note worthy, this is my first project on ao3. Although I have been using this site for little over a year, I love the filter system. Though I prefer the wattpad lay out for writing. Though that could just be me.</p><p>I hope to have constant updates for this? Though probably not to be quite honest, lets at least get to chapter one, yeah?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy Plays Hide and Seek with a Cat</p>
<p>Well Tubbo runs away from people who want to kill him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“AHA! Found you!”</p>
<p>The black and white cat jumped up in a panic as its owner pulled back the curtains. The cat looked up at his blue eyed owner, who was staring down at him. The cat growled in defeat, and his owner snickered, picking the cat up.</p>
<p>“You ought to find better hiding places than the curtains, aye Henry?” his owner said, petting the cat. Henry leaned into the touch of his owner, still annoyed that he had been found, but happy to have attention. His owner sighed and flopped down on his old mattress, with Henry still in arms.</p>
<p>The owner of the cat sighed and stared at his wooden bed frame, his name carved into the wood of it. 

Tommy

 Dream had said that it replicated the carving on the cradle that Dream had found him in. Tommy thought of that a lot, maybe it was that fact that Dream constantly reminded him, that Dream was the one who saved him from having a ridiculously early grave. </p>
<p>Tommy flipped over to stare at the ceiling, “I think I'm going to ask Him Henry” Henry perked up at Tommy's words, slightly surprised. “I mean, well I'm turning 16 in just less then a couple weeks, I think it would be a nice birthday gift, ya know” The cat rolled its eyes at its owner, and shook his head. Henry thought it was a bad idea.</p>
<p>Tommy scoffed and sat up staring at the cat “Your only acting like this cause you actually get to go outside, bitch” Tommy paused before going on “You could easily go listen to the music all by yourself. You could totally, so I don't see why your so against me asking Dream to take me to go listen”</p>
<p>You see seemingly every year on what Dream said Tommy’s birthday was, music played. Loud beautiful music, music that made Tommy want to dance along to it. Though the music was always so faint at times, and so far away. That it was hard to really dance to it. So every year Tommy chose  to sit by his open window and just listen to the music. Just envisioning himself there, dancing along to the music. With maybe other people? He always wondered if there would be other people there, dancing along to the music. Or just listening to as he did every year.</p>
<p>Maybe there would be hybrids like him there? Though he highly doubted it, Dream said that hybrids were rarely ever treated as humans, and that Tommy was privileged that (For the most part) Dream treated him as if he was another person and not a hybrid, not an animal. Dream told of horrific stories of what people did to hybrids, especially rare ones like Tommy. That's why he stayed in the tower, to be safe from what other people would try and do to him. Dream put him here to protect him.</p>
<p>Though he had to admit that living in the tower was quite boring, with only a cat as company. Dream only came by very rarely, he always said things of jobs he had to do. Tommy never questioned him, but now that he was turning sixteen, he wanted to ask if maybe, just maybe, if Dream could take him to hear the music.</p>
<p>‘A well earned gift’ Tommy had thought, he had been very good that year. So maybe Dream would say yes. He even had a plan if Dream brought up the fact he was a hybrid. He would tell Dream that he could use a cape, Dream always wore one, so why couldn't he hide his wings?</p>
<p>He had it all planned out in his head, he just hoped Dream would say yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo could assure you he did not like this plan. His father had tasked him and some knights, to steal the youngest prince of the arctic empires crown. As being accused of the prince's disappearance wasn't enough, now his father wanted him to actually steal something from the empire? Was he trying to make the war worse?? </p>
<p>Apparently, as Tubbo was now being lowered down, on a rope, in the crown room. What had he done to deserve this? He honestly couldn't tell you.</p>
<p>He took a quick glance around the crown room well he was being lowered down. He saw a few avian guards standing in the front of the room. Facing away from him thankfully.</p>
<p>Tubbo dared not make a sound as he got closer and closer to the crown they planned to steal. To the point of holding his breath, he was always told to have loud breathing. </p>
<p>Finally lowered to where he could reach the golden crown. It was quite pretty if he was being honest, gold, like the crowns the other royals of the kingdom wore, but this one was adorned with red and yellow gems. </p>
<p>Tubbo slowly lifted the glass of the casing that held the crown, he made a grab for it. Taking it in one hand and holding the glass casing in the other, he glanced up from where he was lowered down. Locking eyes with his on of his knights, the knight nodded and Tubbo slowly felt himself getting lifted upwards back to the opening.</p>
<p>Though suddenly, one of the people guarding the crown sneezed. Tubbo's head shot up to look at the guard, who was awkwardly rubbing their nose, before glancing back at the crown. Or where it was supposed to be. The guard and Tubbo made eye contact for a split second, before Tubbo heard the words called out</p>
<p>"Intruders!"</p>
<p>Tubbo was quickly pulled up by his Knights, forgoing the glass case. Tubbo instead dropped it, shattering as it hit the ground. Holding back the guards rushing to grab at Tubbo, or at least slow him down.</p>
<p>He was quickly pulled back up to the roof of the building. He shoved the crown into his bag once as he was up there, before his wrist was grabbed and he was being dragged into a run by one of his knights.</p>
<p>Fundy was his name, although once being a high lord in the Arctic empire, he soon left his position, as he felt it was wrong the manberg was accused of stealing the young prince. There was plenty of proof proving that they hadn't done it. So he left, and became a knight in Tubbo's kingdom.</p>
<p>Tubbo's father, King Schlatt trusted Fundy to keep Tubbo safe, and Tubbo trusted Fundy. Then there was Niki, who was running behind him. She also had been a citizen of the Arctic empire once, but was forced to move because of the cold nature of the Empire.</p>
<p>Though both being young Knights, they could protect Tubbo easily. He trusted them greatly. Though not enough for them to be jumping across buildings with him. Tubbo didn't care that Fundy was a Kitsune. Jumping across buildings was fucking scary ok? </p>
<p>So as they once again jumped another building, Tubbo glanced behind him. He could see so many knights chasing them. He often forgot how big the Arctic empire was. Its size only rivals the Kingdom Esmpie. And that isn't saying much.</p>
<p>He quickly turned back, facing forward as they kept running.</p>
<p>"We need to split in the forest." Tubbo looked up quickly at Fundy's words. "Im sorry wah?!" Tubbo said alarmed. Fundy turned back to look at the young prince, "We need to confuse them. Niki you have the bag?" Niki nodded and seemingly out of nowhere she pulled out an exact replica of the bag Tubbo held.</p>
<p>Tubbo blinked back at her, she shrugged. As they kept running, Fundy kept talking. "Me and Niki will go together towards the Esmpie borders, and hopefully lose them once we pass them. Tubbo you on the other hand-" Fundy glanced back to look at Tubbo "-You wil break off with the real crown and head to Manberg borders. Alright?" </p>
<p>Tubbo sighed heavily, but nodded at Fundy's words. "Alright then, when Niki gives the signal. You will jump down into.." He paused take a brief glance around. "Into that alleyway over there." Niki said pointing at an alleyway a little ways up.</p>
<p>Tubbo clutched his bag and gulped. That may hurt just a pinch on the knees. But he nodded again to them. The two seemed content with his answer. So they kept running slowly nearing the alleyway. Tubbo kept an eye on Niki, waiting for her to give the signal. He waited and waited, eyeing the what seemed like hundreds of knights behind them.</p>
<p>Then with a shake of Niki's hand, Tubbo jumped down into the alleyway and crouched down by a trash bin. He curled into himself to make himself even smaller then he already was, just so that any guards who followed him wouldn't spot him. At least not right away.</p>
<p>Tubbo sighed in relief as he heard the stomping of footsteps lessen and lessen. He leaned his head back onto the wall of the building he sat next to. He was so tired and exhausted, this was going to be a long day. And it was only nine o'clock</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ill be honest with you, not that happy with how Tubbo's POV in this chapter turned out. I may fix it? Though I dont know if I will.</p>
<p>Anyways I hope this chapter was enjoyable, to an extent. Chapter 2 may be Out soon. No promises though</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream arrives back to the tower to his antsy Songbird.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW<br/>Manipulation<br/>Child abuse<br/>Pain :)</p>
<p>(If you feel that there needs to be more here, do not hesitate to comment it!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream looked up at the tower that stood before him. He had stayed away longer than he had wanted, he hoped his little songbird didn't miss him. He quickly made his way over along the grassy field and headed to the back of the tower, which was shadowed by the sun.</p>
<p>He brushed away the vines that had grown over the hidden door well he was gone. Grabbing the rusted door handle (He wondered if he should fix it) and turned it to open the door. Dust particles scattered everywhere once the door was open. Causing Dream to sneeze a few times. He would have to clean it, though he could ask his Songbird. Although that could risk escape.</p>
<p>He sighed, his head whirling with thoughts as he attempted to brush dust off himself. Before he quickly made his way up the curling stairs of the tower. Overall the whole area was dusty, if Dream didn't know better he would assume the tower was abandoned. Though Dream knew for a fact that his Songbird just never cleaned the stairs, he wasn't even allowed in this area of the tower. So of course it would be dusty, Dream didn't like dust, though he also did not like cleaning. So it was a lose lose situation.</p>
<p>Shaking his head clear of his thoughts as he reached the top of the swirling stairs. At the top of the stairs was a platform and an old looking door. Dream pulled out a key from the pocket of his green hoodie and used it to unlock the door. </p>
<p>He stepped into a hallway and closed the door behind him. He examined the room, looking to see how clean it was. It seemed his Songbird knew how to clean still. Though something on the wall caught his eyes. Scratches? </p>
<p>Dream took a step closer to the wall and bent down slightly to examine the scratch marks. They were long and thin. They seemed to resemble scratches from a type of talon. He would have to clip his little bird's nails it seemed.</p>
<p>Speaking of his Songbird, Tommy came barreling down the hallway towards dream. Dream and stood up opening his arms for a hug. His songbird quickly rammed into him, making Dream let out an Oofm type noise. </p>
<p>"Dream! Your back, your back!" The boy cried hugging Dream closer to himself. Dream took to petting his hair, "That's right Songbird, sorry I was gone for so long" Dream said.</p>
<p>His songbird broke from the hig and looked up at Dream. "Oh! Do I have so many things to tell you Dream! I actually-" Dream put a finger to Tommy's mouth. "Hush now, we can talk later. Right now someone needs his talons clipped" Dream said, eyeing the boys hands and his overgrown talons.</p>
<p>"Oh! Uh right Dream" he said slowly backing away, before turning and making a dash to another room of the tower. Dream sighed as he watched the boy go. Before making his way through the halls.</p>
<p>He walked up the stairs to his own room (That he barely used) and made his way to his desk. Opening it he grabbed a pair of scissors and a nail filer. Then made his way back down the stairs to the living area.</p>
<p>Tommy was sitting down in a chair facing an open window. (One of the few windows in the house) His wings were puffed out to either side of him, and he was petting the cat. </p>
<p>Oh the cat, Dream never did know why he got that thing for Tommy. Though the boy at age i13 had begged and begged, and Dream surprising gave in. He had gotten the tuxedo colored cat from a local shelter in his kingdom when it was just a kitten. Tommy was thrilled to bits when Dream gave him the cat. Tommy had named the cat Henry, a weird name. Though Tommy had explained it was the main character's name from one of his few books on his shelf. Dream didn't question his reasoning.</p>
<p>Tommy looked up as Dream entered the room. He eyed the scissors and groaned loudly. "Oh I hate when we do this, Dream do you have to?" He whined. Dream huffed and crossed his arms and stared the boy down. "Yes, Yes we do. Unless you want your claws to hurt that cat of yours" Dream said, nodding his head towards Henry.</p>
<p>Tommy gasped and stopped petting Henry and grasped his hand. Dream sighed and pulled up a chair in front Tommy, blocking the sun peering from the window. "Also don't whine Tommy, it's annoying" Tommy mumbled something under his breath, but nodded.</p>
<p>Dream eyed him for a moment, before grabbing his left hand. He lifted the scissors that he had and started clipping away at the long talons. He should probably have been using proper nail clippers, but he could never find the time to buy some.</p>
<p>After shorting the nails down, Dream picked up the nail filer and started rounding out the nails. He didn't want his songbird scratching up the wall more. He also didn't want to be possibly injured by his songbird either. Though he was sure it would never happen.</p>
<p>He finished filing the nails and moved on to Tommy's right hand. Tommy himself was oddly quiet during the whole process. He was always usually bursting with things to tell Dream. Things he did well Dream was away. Though today he seemed lost in thought. Pondering something? Possibly.</p>
<p>Dream quickly finished with Tommy's talons. He got up and moved his chair to sit behind Tommy. Tommy then sat up slightly and puffed out his wings a little more. Dream then started running his hands through the feathers of his songbird. Straighten them out, plucking out older ones.</p>
<p>Tommy melted at the touch and started making a small chirp sound. Dream hated that sound, so he stopped running his hands and looked at his songbird. </p>
<p>Tommy quickly realized what he was doing and stopped immediately. A small blush appeared across his face at what he had done. Dream nodded and continued what he had previously been doing.</p>
<p>Dream then started on the next wing when Tommy cleared his throat. "So Dream, you know a big thing is in a week.." Dreams eyes narrowed at Tommy, "Yes, yes there is?"</p>
<p>"Well, you know Big man its my birthday actually. The big 16 to be exact!" Tommy exclaimed to Dream. Dream nodded slowly, slowing down his pace on Tommy's feathers. Wondering what his songbirs was getting at.</p>
<p>"Well you know, I was wondering. Sense it's such a special birthday, I was hoping for a special gift, ya know?" Dream stopped his hands and looked at Tommy, he raised an eyebrow. "And what is that Tommy?" </p>
<p>Tommy sighed and turned his head slightly to look at Dream. "Well I was wondering if you could take me to listen to the music. You know the music that always plays on my birthday?" He said, in an almost hesitant way.</p>
<p>Dream froze and stared at Tommy. He grabbed tightly at a clump of feathers that his hand had been on. Tommy yelped in pain, before Dream stood up abruptly and spun Tommy around to face him. He had his hands on the boys shoulders, and he stared into the blue of his songbirds eyes.</p>
<p>"Now listen here Tommy, and listen well. You will never, and I mean never ask to leave this tower, understand? You will not leave, I will not let you leave. You can listen to music here, you have everything her for god's sake, and you want to leave?!"</p>
<p>Dream then ripped his hands off Tommy's shoulders. The younger boy crying out in pain. The man spun around and raised his hands in the air. "After everything I've done for you and you want to Leave!?" Dream said, spinning around to face Tommy again, his finger pointed towards the boy's chest. "Do you, huh?"</p>
<p>Tommy sputtered over his words "No Dream I-" "You what?!" Dream said, raising his voice. Tommy flinched back and stayed silent. Dream huffed and turned briskly walking away "Stupid little bird" </p>
<p>Tommy looked up abruptly as he saw Dream leave the room. "Dream wait!" Dream was making his way down the hallway, to the door to leave. "Dream! Dream! Dream please don't leave again!" Tommy yelled, getting up and racing after the older male.</p>
<p>Dream scoffed and picked up the bag he had left at the door. He stared at his little songbird who stood at the other end of the hallway. "Dream please.." Dream looked at him. "I'll be back tomorrow, maybe by then you will have rethought what you just said" Dream said before slamming the door to the tower. </p>
<p>Tommy cried out and ran to the door, hearing as Dream locked it. Tommy though still tried to open it. "Dream! Dream! DREAM PLEASE! Im sorry! I'm sorry, I am! Please just come back!" Tommy cried as he heard Dreams footsteps go downwards.</p>
<p>Tommy slid down the door, his hands still on the door knob and he began to sob. He didn't mean to get Dream mad. Honestly. He sat there in a heap of tears and feathers. The ones Dream had ripped of when he heard what Tommy had said.</p>
<p>Tommy regret asking now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I put more work into this story then I do my school work. Like I did RESEARCH for this chapter, I no longer recognize myself. Anyways, yay! New chapter!</p>
<p>Wow I am so sorry this chapter took this long. I did not mean for it to, I hope you all will forgive me, anyways.</p>
<p>Have a wonderful day and or evening everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not a chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy's lore stream today</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>P a i n</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SO, UH HOW YALL FEELING AFTER TOMMY'S LORE STREAM TODAY? IM NOT DOING SO GREAT, ILL BE HONEST.</p><p>Anyways besides my undying pain, the next chapter should be up later today. Probably late tonight. Though I need to get over what just happened. I just- He is dead? </p><p>What a way to go out. Beat to death? Slow and painful. Ouch</p><p>Anyways yes new chapter soon. I just needed to scream about the stream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo was very stiff from sitting still for so long. And exiting the Kingdom and meeting a tall two toned boy was not on his to do list.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo had soon gotten up from his hiding place in the alleyway. Quickly stretching out his limbs, as they were stiff from sitting for so long. He made a quick glance around the area and then checked the watch on his wrist.</p><p>Had he really been sitting for an hour? It had really taken that long for all the soldiers to leave? Tubbo tried hearing for the stomping of horses or avian men and women, but he heard none. He let out a breath of relief and made his way down the alleyway. Peeking out from behind one of the buildings he was by, he looked around.</p><p>He didn't see much, besides normal towns people. The city was slowly coming to life and the streets were crowded with feathered and hybrid people alike. Tubbo quickly pulled the hood of his cloak up to cover himself. There may be no guards, but he was still the crown prince of Manberg.</p><p>He quickly made his way out of the alleyway and into the streets. Trying to stay close to the walls and away from the other people. He was currently in the heart of the city, which wasn't good. He needed to make his way to the forest surrounding the city and then head towards Manberg. He hoped he would maybe run into Fundy and Nikki, but there would only be a slight chance. Maybe he would run into one of his kingdom guards.</p><p>Briskly making his way through the Arctic Empire Capital, he avoided guards on duty. There was definitely a chance that the guards had been told to keep a look out for him. And he didn't feel like taking any chances with that one. He made his way through the twists and turns of the kingdom. Quickly making his way to the city's borders.</p><p>He looked to the open gates in the wall that protected the city. Tubbo hoped nobody would talk to him as he left. He didn't want to try and explain himself. Tubbo was also very bad with coming up with stories on the spot. So it wouldn't work really well anyways.</p><p>He made his way along the bridge that led out. Keeping his head low and bag close. Walking fast, hoping no one was dumb enough to interact with him. Though that seemed to not work.</p><p>He soon bumped into someone and fell back. His bag fell out of his hands as he tried to keep his hood up. He awkwardly looked up at the person who bumped into him. Which was a long way up sense they seemed to be freakishly tall. Tubbo blinked in surprise at this anomaly.</p><p>The person quickly put out a hand for Tubbo muttering countless apologies. Tubbo took the hand and got lifted off the ground. His other hand grabbing the straps of his bag. He backed up and looked up at the person in front of them.</p><p>They had two toned skin (how had he just noticed that?) They had an odd form of heterochromia and had on a suit with a red tie. They also had horns adorned on their head and what looked like a long tail behind them.</p><p>They were still muttering apology after apology. Tubbo quickly raised his hands in a stop motion, the two toned person stopped talking relatively quickly. </p><p>"Its, uh ok. You obviously didn't mean to" Tubbo said moving his hand to rub the back of his neck. The person spoke quickly after Tubbo spoke.</p><p>"Nono! I was watching where I was going, I could have run into anyone really. But I just happened to run into you and and-" he took a deep breath after talking so quickly before hanging his head and continuing "I am so sorry" They then lifted their head slightly and looked down at Tubbo. Tubbo stiffened, what if this person recognised him?</p><p>"I'm uh Ranboo by the way" he said, extending out his hand for Tubbo to shake. </p><p>"Oh um…" Tubbo thought for a moment as he stretched out to shake what he now knew was Ranboos hand. </p><p>"Im….. Tubi" Tubbo said, shaking Ranboo's hand. Ranboo tilted his head in confusion as he let his hand fall back. </p><p>"Tubbi?" Ranboo asked. Tubbo shook his head "No Tubi. Kind of like saying ``two bee" "Oooh!" Ranboo said "Tubi…. Tubi…. Ok! Pleasure to meet you Tubi!" </p><p>"Pleasure to meet you too Ranboo. Now if you excuse me. I really must be going" Tubbo said bowing his head toward Ranboo out of instinct. Ranboo looked confused at the gesture, but nodded anyways. </p><p>"Well then Tubi, I hope you find your way to wherever your going! I bid you good day!" The tall man said waving slightly before walking into the gates of the kingdom. Tubbo watched him go, letting out a sigh of relief. He had hoped Ranboo wouldn't recognize him and he was right.</p><p>Tubbo then turned back on his path out of the kingdom. He walked briskly down the brick path, which quickly turned to dirt. He kept walking, his bag against his chest. Constantly feeling to see if he could still feel the slight outline of the crown. </p><p>Tubbo quickly then turned left towards the trees that now surrounded his path. If he kept walking on the dirt path, in a few days time he would have reached the Kingdom Esmpie. Tubbo though was heading to Manberg.</p><p>Tubbo ducked into the bushes, but before doing so he glanced around. Seeing no one which was great. Before heading out into the dense forest. He should have looked a little closer to be honest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so im sorry that this chapter is shorter then the other chapters. I just really wanted to get a chapter out. I hope to get the next chapter out really soon after this one. So I hope that happens.</p><p>I am so sorry not updating consistently again, I believe its lack of motivation and school to be honest. I do know where this story is going and I do want to write it. I just need to find the motivation ya know?</p><p>Anyways Have a day or evening where ever you are!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo knew he should have been paying attention. Now look hes being chased through a forest! Gosh dammit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yall your bookmark notes are so dry, get a little creative🙄🤚<br/> </p><p>(Sorry for another short chapter. I swear the next one will be longer. And a Tommy POV!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo traversed quickly through the forest. Hoping he was heading the right way. See he actually didn't really know where he was heading, all he knew was that Manberg was down south, a little to the east. He didn't quite know if he had been going the right way, but he attempted to think he was.</p><p>Though he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He kept glancing around, hoping to see someone watching him. But no one. No one at all that he knew of. Alongside the glances and the look arounds, he occasionally swiped the air. Maybe someone had an invisibility potion? Though he didn't see any bubbles floating around. He must have just been paranoid. He had just stolen the presumed kidnapped (probably dead.) Prince of the Arctic empires crown. So he had a reason to be paranoid.</p><p>Tubbo although really wished the feeling would go away, it didn't feel right knowing he could be caught at any second and be thrown in a jail cell. Held for ransom? Tubbo for the prince that Schlatt didn't even take. Seemed unfair to him.</p><p>Though even with all these thoughts and feelings he continued on. He hoped to find a small cave or tree opening to hide in for the night. He didn't feel like sleeping on the ground or staying up all night. (That meant mobs and that he was more open to be taken. He was still a prince, with other enemies besides the Arctic empire)</p><p>Tubbo unconsciously held his beg closer to his frame, not wanting to drop or lose it. He didn't know what he would do if he would do if he actually lost the crown. He supposed it wouldn't really matter because Schlatt just wanted the crown gone. Though he said he wanted it. So Tubbo had to bring it to him.</p><p>Glancing up at the sky, it looked to be a little after noon. He should reach Manberg borders later in the evening the next day. (Or even later. Depending on the circumstances) He tried not to exhaust himself too quickly, he did not want to drop down from exhaustion. That would be a dumb way to possibly get captured.</p><p>He sighed as he kept walking. He was quite bored of this to be honest. He still did not understand why he was sent on this mission and not just guards or some of his Fathers right hand men. It would be less of a hassle and Tubbo had less of a chance of being held captive by the large empire.</p><p>Tubbo, although with all his troubling thoughts decided to stop on a clearing. Even just for a few moments. It had felt (and looked like) that he had been walking for a few hours. So he decided that resting for a moment wouldn't hurt.</p><p>Though in hindsight, it was not the best idea he had some up with that day. Why might you ask? Well as soon as he sat down, he heard the break of sticks and leaves. His head shot up to look at where the noise had spawned from. His ears twitching trying to see if he could hear more branches break.</p><p>Though what or well who he saw was surprising. The tall guy he had met well leaving the empire? Had this Ranboo guy followed him? For this long? Tubbo stared at the man in front of him and he stares back. Before Tubbo could hear him mutter out some words.</p><p>"I knew it" </p><p>Tubbo tilted his "H-huh? Ranboo why did you follow me?" Tubbo asked. Hoping to ender this guy didn't recognize him. Though it seemed he already knew.</p><p>"Y-your, your Prince Tubbo. Oh ender your Prince Tubbo." Ranboo said sounding slightly panicked for some odd reason. Tubbo couldn't place it. </p><p>"Uh yes? I suppose?" Tubbo said. Oh ender he could be in a lot of trouble. This guy might bring him in, oh Ender. He would be held in a cell. A very dark prison cell. Tubbo was never fond of the dark. Or cells. That's why he never tried going into the castle dungeons.</p><p>"Uhm, Sorry to uh say this uhm Prince Tubbo, but could you return with me to the empire? You know your kinda a wanted criminal there and it would be really nice if you came with me" The two toned hybrid said. Sounding almost nervous.</p><p>Tubbo chuckled nervously well getting up from his spot on the ground. "Well, uhm Ranboo. I would love to take you up on that offer. Though I honestly would prefer not to be held in a cell. So I think Im going to run from you now" Tubbo said, making a mad dash away from Ranboo before the hybrid could process what had just been said to him.</p><p>Ranboo blinked in surprise as he saw the small goat prince run off from him. He slowly processed what he had said and he sighed. He had a feeling just asking Tubbo wouldn't work. Truthfully he didn't want to put Tubbo in harms way. He just wanted to do his job as Techno's right hand right. So he in turn quickly ran after the small hybrid prince.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mmmmm</p><p>Yes it took me a while to get this one out. I want to try writing more words for each chapter, but for some reason I find it difficult to write after 1,500 words or so. Its odd, but I strive to fix it!</p><p>But yes anyways. Yes I did make Ranboo the horse equivalent. But I see it more like hes the Penelope of the story. (Did I mention this is also inspired by barbies rapunzel? I believe I tagged it. Some were at least) </p><p>Well that comes later in the story anyways. Does that make Tubbo the rabbit? Hmm possibly. Though there is a 100% chance George will be made Otto. I guarantee it.</p><p> </p><p>Social Media<br/>Twitter - kikie_e3<br/>Instagram - kikie_e3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo didnt know where this tower came from, but if it could hide him from Ranboo. It would work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy had never met someone shorter then him. It had been Dream his whole life. So who was this short kid who stumbled upon his tower? And what was with his ears?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Canon is making me fucking sad man 😭<br/>But like Wilburs back aha<br/>Also Like always sorry for not updating for a while!</p>
<p>Anyways<br/>CW<br/>Slight gore(?)<br/>Physical and mental abuse injuries</p>
<p>Hey look a Tommy POV!<br/>(If you feel like there needs to be for caution warnings. Do not hesitate to comment!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo ran as fast as he could away from the tall hybrid he had seen that day. He really didn't feel like being caught to be honest. Like at all, so he traversed the forest rather quickly. Jumping over rocks and tree roots and just barely dodging the trees in front of him.</p>
<p>He needed to find a place to duck into, cause he could hear the clicking of hooves behind him. He hadn't noticed Ranboo had hooves, but he could certainly hear them. Clopping around on the ground. The sound muffled by the dirt below his feet.</p>
<p>Tubbo wondered how he could lose the tall man behind him. Could he climb a tree? That seemed like an ok idea, but he probably wouldn't be able to get up there fast enough. Maybe a cave? A cave would be nice to find. Though he could probably easily find him in a cave. Tubbo sighed and quietly panicked. He was really stuck. He would probably have to run from Ranboo all the way to the Manberg borders. Saying he wasn't caught first. That wouldn't be good at all.</p>
<p>Traversing fast between the trees, Tubbo kept looking around. Hoping to find an escape. He glanced behind him only to see Ranboo awfully close to him. Shit, that wasn't good. That wasn't good at all. He turned his head back  and looked forward. Quickening his pace and trying to get away from the man behind him.</p>
<p>Looking ahead he saw what looked to be a tall hill of sorts. Now Tubbo by no means was a mountain goat hybrid, but he was a pretty good climber. He clambered onto the rocky side of the hill, hoping it would slow Ranboo down some, since he was so tall. Tubbo dared not look behind him as he neared the top of the hill, and just looked over the vast forest. He couldn't see any type of civilization even from here. </p>
<p>Though even with that minor thing, he looked around frantically. Hoping to spot somewhere to hide. He could hear Ranboo climbing up the hill and his time was dwindling. He chose to run down to a rocky area, with tall cliffs and larger trees. Hoping to lose the two toned boy behind him.</p>
<p>He ducked underneath a cliff side and looked back to where he ran from. He saw Ranboo scanning the area. Tubbo quickly moved his head from sight and backed up against the wall of the cliff side. Except, he fell through a cliff. I'm sorry what? Tubbo looked around confused, ah no he fell through some vines. Not cliff.</p>
<p>Tubbo stood up carefully, attempting to hit his head on the ceiling of solid rock. He turned around and saw a shadowed meadow. It was surrounded by cliffs and trees. Maybe that's why he hadn't noticed it at first. Though what caught his eye was a tower, near the back of the caved in area. It was shadowed by the trees above it and looked as if just a slight gust of wind could knock it down.</p>
<p>Tubbo stared at it for a few solid seconds. Before taking his chances and walking towards it. He could hide there, definitely. He had found this meadow by chance and hardly thought Ranboo would share the same luck. </p>
<p>Walking up to the tower. Tubbo grabbed the grooves of the grip. He could probably scale the tower the same way he did the hill from earlier. So he swung the bag (that he was still holding in his hand for some odd reason) over his shoulder and slowly started climbing up the tower. Though what he did not pick up before, he did now. There was music coming from the tower. A mix of what sounded like a music disc and piano? </p>
<p>Shit that meant someone lived there. Tubbo really hoped they would let him hide there for a little bit. He then climbed up to what seemed to be the only window on the tower. He peeked in, seeing no one and climbed in. Softly falling onto the floor with a quiet thump.</p>
<p>He quickly jumped up and walked away from the window. Looking around the room he was in. It seemed to be a living place of sorts? The walls were covered in what seemed to be random paint splatters. There were multiple chairs just sitting around, and a staircase twisting around to a second floor. He then peaked through the doorway of an open doored room. Though something on the doorframe caught his eye. Scratches? That was . . . odd and mildly concerning to be quite frank. Though the person living there might have had a pet that's all.</p>
<p>Tubbo then glanced down at his bag, which was hanging off of his shoulder. He took it in his hands and looked inside of it. The crown was still there, and surprisingly still in one piece. Tubbo let out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"Well that's good, it didn't bre-" </p>
<p>He didn't get to finish his sentence. He probably should have noticed the music stopped playing at some point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy honestly didn't know how long he sat at the door that Dream left through. It could have been minutes, hours or even days. Though he wouldn't be able to say which. Though he got up at one point. His face stained with tears, making it all sticky. His hands that were dripping with blood frim scratching at the door that his fingers started to bleed. His feathers disarrayed and slightly bloody from Dream had ripped out a chunk. Though Tommy was fine, he was fine. This happened normally. Maybe if he hadn't opened his big fat mouth, Dream wouldn't have had to yell at him. So it was Tommy's fault really.</p>
<p>Henry had bumped at his legs, the cat trying to show its concern for his owner. Tommy had bent down to pet him. Henry was upset that his owner was hurt.</p>
<p>Tommy then got back up and lugged himself to the window. Wincing and trying not to look at the bloodied feathers on the floor. He stared out the window, a blank look on his face. Henry jumped up on the windowsill and stared with his owner. Tommy then sighed and looked down. Then he looked up at Henry.</p>
<p>"How about we play some music to cheer us up. Ay?"</p>
<p>He said softly, his voice scratchy from the crying. Henry nodded his little cat head and jumped down to run into the other room. Tommy followed the cat. They walked to a room, dust spotted on the floor. A small couch and an old piano in the corner. Next to the piano was a jukebox Tommy had gotten for his 7th birthday. Along side two music discs, sense Dream had noticed his love for music. How thoughtful of him.</p>
<p>Tommy sat down on the bench for the piano and grabbed a music disc. It was called cat, Tommy liked it, and so did Henry. Though maybe he only liked it cause it was called cat. Tommy wouldn't be able to tell you though.</p>
<p>He popped it into the old Jukebox and it started to play. Tommy awkwardly played along with it. He didn't actually know how to play piano, but it sounded nice against the song. So Tommy thought he did a good job at it. He must have sat there, playing for hours at a time. He did quite this often he realized. Though it was calming and enjoyed it. So he continued to do it.</p>
<p>Though he was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the soft sounds of footsteps. Had Dream returned? And had Tommy npt realized? Dream didn't enjoy when Tommy played the piano when he was home. He thought it was loud and annoying. Dream enjoyed quiet. So Tommy quickly stopped playing the instrument and popped the music disc out. He then froze in silence. Waiting for Dream to come up and yell at him. Though it never came. That wasn't right.</p>
<p>Tommy listened for the footsteps and realized they where to clicky to be Dreams. Dream wore boots and were heavy against the floor. These foot steps were light and sounded as if they where trying to be quiet.</p>
<p>Tommy shot out of his chair and grabbed a dusty wooden beam of the ground. That had fallen from the ceiling years ago. Henry jumped up beside Tommy. Someone was in the tower and it sure as hell wasn't Dream.</p>
<p>He crept out of the room, making sure his footsteps where quiet and he looked down into the living area. He spotted what seemed to be a brown haired boy(?) with weird looking ears. He kept looking around like a madman. Tommy found him odd. As the short boy(?)  walked to look into another room. Tommy rushed down the stairs. Keeping quiet, well as much as he could.</p>
<p>He lifted his hand woth the stick in hand, over the boys head. He was looking into his bag and was mumbling about something. Though Tommy didn't think to listen as he swung the stick down on the brunette's head. The boy fell to the floor and Tommy dropped the stick in tow. He stared at the boy for a solid second, before scrambling to pick him up. Dream couldn't find this boy, he absolutely </p>
<p>Couldn't</p>
<p>Now the boy wasn't heavy per say, but Tommy wasn't exactly the strongest. He struggles to get the boy in his arms and over to the closet. Trying to fit him in there. As he did, he oddly heard more footsteps? He stopped for a second.</p>
<p>oh</p>
<p>Oh</p>
<p>OH</p>
<p>SHIT</p>
<p>Those where Dreams footsteps, Tommy immediately races to shove the weird eared boy in the closet. As he shut the door her could hear the footsteps on the stairs. When he blocked the door with a chair, he could hear the jingling of the doorknob. When he sat down by the window, he heard the door open.</p>
<p>He was safe, and Dream was back. Oh boy, this would be fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah yes, the duo is here! Maybe next chapter it will be a trio?👀 Who knows! Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
<p>(I have also realized that this Story can contain a lot of spelling mistakes. So I apologize)</p>
<p>Also Started watching Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood. So uh<br/>Why the f u c k did no one warn me about episode 4 and 10? H u h ? H m ? I a m t r a u m a t i z e d </p>
<p>Uhhhh anyways</p>
<p>Im writing a DNF fanfic now? Its another royalty au, haha fun. Those are fun. It helps distract from canon. Anyways thats all I have for today. Now socials!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instagram - Kikie_e3<br/>Twitter - Kikie_e3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>